The present disclosure generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to barrels with integral silencers or suppressors which reduce the muzzle noise produced by discharging the firearm.
Silencers or suppressors generally comprise multiple combustion gas expansion chambers in which the high pressure gas is allowed to partially expand prior to leaving the firearm. The projectile such as a bullet is propelled through the barrel of the firearm and silencer by the combustion gas. In an unsuppressed discharge firearm, the rapid expansion and depressurization of the high pressure gas at the muzzle end of the barrel produces a loud sound referred to as muzzle blast or noise. The partial pre-expansion of gas inside the silencer acts to reduce muzzle noise which is desirable in some circumstances.
Silencers are typically configured as separate thread-on assemblies having an outer sleeve and internal sound suppression baffling which are screwed onto the muzzle end of the firearm barrel as a completely removable unit. Some attempts have been made to integrate silencers into the barrel assembly of rifles. However, these units tend to be bulky and cumbersome, thereby creating a barrel assembly that may adversely affect the balance, aiming, and desired slim profile of the barrel and creates a hand held long gun uncharacteristic in dimensions and appearance from a more conventional rifle barrel.
Improvements in integrally suppressed firearm barrels are needed.